Ailes arrachées
by Petit-Pillon-Noir
Summary: Au début il ne voulait pas y croire. Impossible que son maître l'ai abandonné... Mais seul dans cette pièce noir, assis sur ce lit, il s'était fait une raison. Il avait bel et bien était abandonné. Alors sa rancoeur avait prit le dessus, lui faisant haïr


Voilà comment je m'occupe quand je m'ennuie la nuit... Petit délire qui m'as bien amusé à écrire ( oui bon c'est pas super marrant à lire... Enfin c'est ce qu'une amie m'a dit. Mais c'est une petite nature )

--°\/°-- Les ailes arrachées d'un simple regard... le tien --°\/°--

Il regarda ses mains. Ses mains si blanches, si rouges, si noires. Il regarda son visage. Son visage, si triste, si désespéré, si mort. Mais c'était de sa faute... Il n'aurait pas du écouter. Non il n'aurait jamais du écouter ce qu'avait dit ce reflet. Non, car ce reflet était flou. Il était devenu inexistant. Pourquoi il l'avait écouté ? Pourquoi son coeur n'avait pas voulu risposté ?

Il sentait ses lèvres se tordre dans un rictus de mépris.

Pourquoi son coeur lui faisait tellement mal en pensant à ça ?! Pourtant il le détestait. Il ne voulait plus le voir. Plus jamais. C'était tellement douloureux... tellement douloureux de voir ce reflet reprendre des formes, de voir ce mirage devenir moins incertain. De le reconnaitre alors qu'on voulait l'oublier...

Ses yeux le trahissait, prouvant son immense souffrance et son faible soulagement.

Son ventre se tordait et une brulure persitait dans son crane. Il n'était qu'une ombre, une ombre solitaire, une ombre sans maître. Libre mais ignorante. Libre mais vulnérable. Il était une ombre qui attendait ses ordres mais qui ne voulait pas les entendre. Alors il buvait, juste pour oublier sa douleur et pour oublier qui la lui infligeait. Pour oublier, qu'on lui avait coupé les ailes et qu'il était maintenant à terre. Pour oublier qui était la cause de tout ses malheurs. C'était tellement facile de vider la bouteille pour se laisser porter par une douce torpeur. Un petit plaisir illusoire, iréel et fade, mais un plaisir quand même. Alors il profitait car il savait que le lendemain, la dure réalité le rattraperait. Il ne voulait pas la revoir cette réalité. Il voulait juste vivre dans l'indifférence de ce qui se déroulait autour de lui. Si seulement c'était possible, il ne serait pas là avec sa bouteille, seul.

La solitude était une des choses qui lui rongeait le coeur.

Il était solitaire... Il sentait bien qu'il n'était qu'un objet pour cette personne. Seulement il espérait et c'était ça la problème. Car plus il espérait, plus la chute était dure. Il ne pouvait plus suporter de voir l'indifférence dans ces yeux. Ces yeux qu'il avait tant de fois vus joyeux, amusés, énervés, boudeurs, malicieux... Il ne voulait plus voir ces yeux qui étaient devenus froids et indifférents ! Si il pouvait revenir en arrière, ne serait-ce que pour revoir la lueur de bonheur qui animait ces yeux autrefois...

Un sourire amer se dessina sur ces lèvres.

Non, en fait il ne voulait pas que cette personne retrouve le bonheur. Cette personne qui l'avait abandonné et qui l'avait laisser errer jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve au bord de la falaise, prét à tomber dans les abymes froides et effrayantes des ténèbres. Mais il ne voulait plus voir cette indifférence ! Il voulait voir dans ces yeux une lueur désespérée, une lueur de douleur, mais aussi un fin éclat d'espoir. Il voulait tellement le voir chuter, ce monstre qui lui avait tout arraché.

Il la détestait tellement...

Il voulait voir le miroir se briser avec ce reflet. Oui il voulait briser cette créature comme elle l'avait brisé. Doucement mais surement. Au début il ne voulait pas y croire. Impossible que son maître l'ai abandonné... Mais seul dans cette pièce noir, assis sur ce lit, il s'était fait une raison. Il avait bel et bien était abandonné. Alors sa rancoeur avait prit le dessus, lui faisant haïr ce maître qu'il avait tant admiré, aprécié... L'ombre s'était endurcit petit à petit et quand enfin son coeur guérissait il était revenu. Comme si de rien n'était. Et l'ombre l'avait suivit. Son maître n'avait rien dit, aucune parole apaisante, aucune excuse, rien... Juste cette froide indifférence. Comme si ça allait de soit. L'ombre devait suivre son maître, voilà tout.

Il entendit à peine la porte s'ouvrir, ce ne fut que quant il perçut le bruit des clés qu'on pose sur le buffet qu'il se retourna.

Devant lui se trouvait un jeune homme blond aux cheveux mi-long, brillant à la faible lumière qui passait pas la fenêtre sale et abimée. Ses bottes noires, son pantalon en cuir et son débardeur de la même couleur, mais surtout ses yeux indifférents et las. Sûrement d'avoir encore trouver son ombre saoûl au milieu du salon, des cadavres de bouteilles et des mégots de cigarettes étalés sur le sol. Pensa t-il avec amertume.

Il se raprocha d'un pas hésitant et passa une main sur la nuque du blond, puis colla son front au sien. Son haleine puant l'alcool et le tabac caressait les lèvres du jeune homme devant lui.

Il sourit d'un air faux et dit d'une voix légérement cassée.

-Je te hais Mello...

Le dit Mello ne broncha pas et ne répondit rien, il se contenta de s'extraire de la poigne du garçon aux cheveux auburn devant lui et de se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre. Juste avant de disparaitre dans la pièce il dit :

-Tu empestes l'alcool, crétin de rouquin. Evite de foutre le bordel dans mon appart' !

Les yeux du rouquin en question se firent un peu plus triste. Il s'assit sur le canapé. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Que Mello allait être plus gentil avec lui aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi ce serait différent de d'habitude ? Non, le blond ne voyait qu'en lui un objet pour l'aider dans ses ambitions. Il savait que si il devait mourir pour aider son maître, celui-ci ne verserait pas une larme...

Il le détestait tellement...

Il se mit devant cet porte. Cet porte qui le séparait de cette personne. Il toqua.

-Mello ouvre...

Il ne reçut aucune réponse.

- Mello ouvre il faut qu'on parle...

Cette fois la porte s'ouvrit à la volé.

-Parler ?! Mais on a pas besoin de parler !

Il le détestait tellement...

-Tu n'as rien à dire ! Tu es mon coéquipier ! Tu m'aides un point c'est tout !

Il serra les dents, un étau compressait son coeur rendu fragile par ses années d'abandon.

Il le détestait tellement...

-Tu fais ce que je te dis !

Il observa se visage impénétrable, glaciale et severe. Il se sentit utilisé... Mello ne le considerait que comme une chose, un serviteur, quelque chose d'utile mais d'encombrant.

Il le détestait tellement...

-Alors maitenant tu vas te coucher ! Il est tard ! Et peut être que demain, si tu es sobre, je daignerai t'écouter.

Il le traitait comme un chien, une chose insignifiante, pas comme comme un compagnon, pas comme une personne égale, pas comme un... ami ? Il se souvient à une époque il y avait réellement cru... amis... Ces mots sonnaient tellement faux. Fou de douleur il donna un coup de pied dans la porte, faisant tomber le blond par terre.

Il le détestait tellement... mais l'aimait par dessus tout.

Ca faisait mal, comme si il avait enfin compris, qu'il ne pouvait plus espéré. C'était inutile. Il n'était rien... rien du tout. Aveuglé par la colère et la déception il le frappa à l'arrière de la tête avec sa bouteille vide, il frappa ce monstre qui l'avait fait plonger dans un monde de peine et de douleur. Les larmes coulant sur son visage. Ces même larmes qu'il avait versées quand il avait découvert que son maître était parti sans lui. Tout seul dans cette chambre. Une ombre vide... C'est tout ce qu'il était devenu... Seulement une ombre vide. Mello tomba inconscient sur le sol. Plusieurs plaies provoquées par le verre saignaient et le liquide vermeil coulaient le long des cheveux blond du garçon. Il le regarda avec colère et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de lui. Il ne voulait pas que celui qui lui avait arraché ses ailes meurt, il ne voulait pas que celui qui lui avait arraché ses espoirs, ses bonheurs, son coeur, son âme meurt. Car si il mourrait, il ne lui resterait plus rien. Rien à quoi se raccrocher...

-Mello... ne meurt pas... pitié...

Cet plainte fut dite d'une voix brisé.

Il l'aimait tellement... mais le détestait par dessus tout.

Il n'avait pas vu la petite étincelle dans le regard de Mello quand le blond avait dit ces mots si blessants. Une petite étincelle de tristesse, de douleur, d'espoir, de résignation...  
--

A suivre...

--


End file.
